Harry Potter and the Confession of the Heart
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Harry has a secret that he feels will destroy his relationship with his best friend. But when he finally tells Ron, will Ron look at him in disgust...or accept him with open arms? YAOI/SLASH Don't like, don't read


**Harry Potter and the Confession of the Heart**

***A Harry Potter Fan Fiction. All characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling. This is not written for personal gain or profit, simply for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue***

**Harry Potter sighed and leaned on his hand, staring down at his essay. He was in no mood to write this pointless rubbish, especially when said rubbish had been assigned by his least favorite teacher, Severus Snape.**

**He was supposed to be writing about natural stones and their properties, along with their uses in the practice of the Dark Arts over the years. Now that Snape had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he seemed quite keen on boring them all into a stupor. **

**Of course, it did not help that Harry had other things on his mind. He always tended to be preoccupied anymore, but it was not over Lord Voldemort's imminent return or the many disappearances of magic folk and Muggles alike.**

**Over the past several months, Harry had lost quite a bit of weight. He had always been rather on the scrawny side, but now it seemed as though he was merely a skeleton with flesh hanging on. He could count his ribs when he looked in the mirror.**

**His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were both extremely alarmed at this sudden development and had tried on numerous occasions to convince him to see Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's nurse. However, he waved them off and continued doing as he was.**

**He looked off toward the window desolately and stared into the inky blackness outside the castle walls. That dark sky seemed to call to him and he stood, walking towards the window. **

**He opened it and leaned out, breathing in the cool, fresh night air. Lately, the castle seemed suffocating and stuffy. His only comfort was the open vastness of the outside.**

**He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He did not have to turn to know who it was. He knew that person's scent, touch, presence as though it were his own.**

**"Hi, Ron," he said quietly.**

**"Harry…" Ron's voice trailed off, as though he had wanted to say something important, but had decided against it.**

**"If you're going to try to talk me into going to see Madam Pomfrey again, you can just forget it. She can't help me."  
He sensed, rather than heard or saw, Ron bite his lip and hesitate. Then Ron's other hand lit on his shoulder.**

**"I'm just worried about you, mate. You haven't been the same. Mum noticed it too, when you were with us…Can I do anything to help you?" Ron's voice was soft, inquiring, a note of hope trembling slightly there.**

**Harry felt his stomach squirm and he shook his head, keeping his voice steady. "No…No one can help me but me. And even I don't think I can help…" He turned to Ron and tried to avoid his eyes.**

**This had become common practice over the past few months, ever since Harry had come to a startling revelation that had shaken him to the core. Something that Ron would most likely never forgive him for.**

**He and Ron had always been close, more so than the average best friends. Harry had not thought much of it, considering he had not had any friends in the Muggle world. He came to the conclusion that it was simply because Ron had been his first real friend that he had grown so close to him.**

**But he'd spent a lot of time during the summer thinking and contemplating. It had dawned on him like a startling thunderbolt that he was in love with Ron.**

**He'd shaken off that initial thought as nonsense, but it continued to nag at him, until he could think of nothing else. He thought of the times he and Ron had touched, remembering a jolt of electricity each time. **

**In their 4****th**** year, when Ron had been taken by the Merpeople for the 2****nd**** task in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry could not remember a panic like he'd felt then, fearing that he could lose Ron. When he'd found him and freed him, it was an ultimate relief to his senses. **

**And again and again, when their lives were put in jeopardy, Harry feared for Ron the worst. He just couldn't stop worrying until it was all over, and even then, his anxiety didn't dissipate for quite a while. It usually didn't vanish until he and Ron stood side by side again or sat together at the Gryffindor table.**

**He was madly, irrevocably, and completely head over heels in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley. And the knowledge that he was made him miserable. **

**He no longer had an appetite and he'd become sluggish. He often went to bed early and slept all night. When it was time to get up in the morning, he dreaded the day.**

**He went to turn from Ron, who grabbed his arms and forced him back in front of him. The slightly hard grab jarred Harry, but he determinedly did not look up.**

**Ron murmured, "Why won't you look at me? You've been avoiding me for weeks…months…Do you not want to be my friend anymore?"**

**The words cut Harry like a knife. He took a breath and looked up. Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue and it took all of Harry's willpower not to get lost in them.**

**"Don't be thick. Of course I want to be your friend. I'll always want to be your friend. I just…have a lot on my mind, that's all." It wasn't exactly a lie, just a slightly evasive answer.**

**Ron's eyes seemed to look deep into Harry's. He had pulled Harry close to him when he'd grabbed him and their chests were pressed together. Harry was sure that Ron could feel his heart hammering against his ribs.**

**"Tell me what you're thinking, Harry…" Ron said softly.**

**Harry desperately wanted to tell him everything, how he felt, that he loved him. But he knew it would never go over well. Ron would probably get flustered and then mad and Harry couldn't bear to have Ron mad at him again.**

**Luckily, he was saved by someone opening the portrait hole and clambering inside. Ron drew away quickly as Hermione came up to them.**

**"**_**There**_** you are! You were both supposed to meet me in the library two hours ago!" she said, her voice disapproving.**

**"Sorry, Hermione," said Harry, looking away from her as well.**

**"Yeah, sorry, 'Mione," said Ron, looking at her sheepishly. "Got busy with Charms homework."**

**Hermione still looked a bit miffed, but at the same time, she seemed mollified at the news that Ron had been doing homework. She nodded and looked to Harry, who quickly grabbed up his bag and books and turned his back on them both.**

**"'m going to bed. See you in the morning," he called and went up the stairs to the dormitory. **

**His heart hammered all the way up to the circular room. Once inside, he closed the door and sank down against it. He took several breaths to calm himself and then stood.**

**He moved to his bed and quickly undressed, sliding into his pajamas. He then slid under his covers and pulled the hangings of his four poster around him, creating a dark space. **

**He curled against his pillow and closed his eyes. The sooner he was asleep, the sooner he could forget his feelings for a while. Not only was there love for Ron, but there was jealousy and coolness toward Hermione. **

**It was obvious to everyone that those two cared for each other. It was equally obvious that that care was deeper than the care of friendship.**

**Harry hated Hermione for being able to have that with Ron. He wanted to be in her place, be the one that Ron grinned at sheepishly, be the one that he showed attention to. **

**He knew it would never happen, however, and with the finality of that thought in his mind, he finally drifted off to sleep.**

**Several days later found Ron and Harry attending their Divination lesson together. They hadn't spoken much since the night by the window. Ron seemed to realize how intimate the moment they had shared was and, as Harry had predicted, he had become slightly flustered, but not angry.**

**They sat through the lesson, listening to the Centaur, Firenze, speak about the skies of heaven. While it was true that the lessons were slightly better than when they had Professor Trelawney teaching them, it could still be constituted as one of the most boring classes ever devised. **

**"You will each be assigned a small potted Camellia flower. Camellias are a pure white bloom that will absorb the feelings and moods of the one who tends them. You are to take them with you, place them next to your bed and study the changes that occur. You are to write them down and hand in your observations when next we convene for class. Please come up and select your flower." Firenze gestured over several small flowers growing in singular, tiny pots.**

**Harry and Ron went up with everyone else. Ron picked his flower first and moved back so that Harry could get his. **

**But as Harry reached for the flower that he thought best suited him, it withered with his hand an inch from it. Harry froze and stared at the dead bloom.**

**Firenze cantered up to him, his eyes concerned. "Harry Potter, would you mind staying after class…? I'd like to talk to you."**

**Mouth dry, Harry nodded and went to the back of the room. He stood against the wall and waited for everyone to pack up and leave. They all shot him furtive glances as they went out the door.**

**As Ron passed, he murmured, "I'll save you a seat at lunch."**

**Harry nodded and went to where Firenze was standing. The Centaur regarded him thoughtfully.**

**"I must say that I do not like that the Camellia died without you even touching it. It means you have a lot of pain inside…Is there something weighing heavily on your mind, Harry Potter?"**

**Harry thought to say no, but found himself suddenly outpouring everything about his feelings to Firenze. He even found hot tears leaking down his cheeks and he furiously wiped them away. He hated appearing weak to this proud being.**

**But it didn't seem to bother Firenze. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when he'd finished and said, gravely, "That is a lot of pent up emotion for one human to carry…Have you thought of speaking to Ronald Weasley about this?"  
Harry sighed. "I have…But I don't think he'd handle it well…"**

**"You should speak to him about it. I think you might be surprised at how he reacts."**

**Harry decided against asking how Firenze might know that. It would have something to do with the stars and he wasn't really sure he wanted to hear that.**

**"You think I should? Really?"  
Firenze nodded. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, young Potter. It will weigh less on your mind if you do this."**

**Harry nodded in affirmation and decided that Firenze was right. He said goodbye to him and left the room, feeling apprehensive.**

**True to his word, Ron had saved Harry a spot at the Gryffindor table and had even saved him some of the better parts of the fried chicken. Harry sat and spooned mashed potatoes and gravy and creamed corn onto his plate, grabbing a roll as well. **

**He felt hungry for the first time in a long time. He ate most of what he took before getting around to talking to Ron, who had been watching him fretfully during this whole time. **

**He took a swig of pumpkin juice and then looked at Ron. "Meet me tonight at 8 in the Room of Requirement. I'll tell you what's been on my mind for the past several months…"**

**Ron blinked. "You will? Really?"**

**Harry nodded. "I warn you, it's going to be a shock…It's kind of big." He stood and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Until then…"**

**He left the Great Hall and hurried to the Room of Requirement, where he spent the next 7 hours, anxiously awaiting Ron.**

**Ron made his way to the Room of Requirement, nervous as hell. He had no idea what to expect, but he suspected it really had to be big for Harry to completely disappear. **

**He knocked on the door once he located it and heard Harry beckon him in from the room. He entered and found Harry sitting on a four poster that seemed to be covered in red and gold silk sheets and covers. The hangings were a scarlet velvet with gold spirals through it.**

**As he looked around the room, he was shocked to discover that it was decorated in a very intimate, romantic way. There were candles all over, floating, sitting in bowls of water, or candleholders. The pungent smell of roses seemed to fill his senses and he noticed that there were several vases filled with the flowers and rose petals covered the bed.**

**Soft violin music was playing from nowhere and Ron realized that Harry was staring at him, emerald eyes glimmering in the light of the candles. Ron had to swallow as he realized that the look was something that he'd only read about in Bill's naughty magazines when he was younger.**

**"Harry?"**

**Harry stood at the sound of his name and moved so that he was in front of Ron. He reached out and cupped Ron's face in his hand. **

**"I wasn't sure you'd come, since I gave you such vague information…" he murmured.**

**Ron stared at his friend. "Harry, what is all this…?"**

**Harry looked around. "It's the room's way of helping me figure out what I want to tell you…What I want to say…The only thing I ask of you is that you simply listen to what I have to say, all right?"**

**Ron nodded, that anxious feeling creeping up into his throat. He sat on a pouf that had magically appeared beside him.**

**Harry sat in front of him without a pouf. He thought, choosing his words carefully. "A few months ago…I realized something that has changed my world. It's something I wasn't expecting…nor is it something that surprised me after some time thinking…Ron…this is hard for me to say, but…I'm in love with you."**

**Ron's eyes widened as he stared at Harry. "Wh-what?"**

**"I'm in love with you. Madly. Completely. 100% in love with you. I'm am a wizard in love with my best friend who also happens to be a wizard. And I can't bloody help that I am…"**

**Ron opened and closed his mouth several times, the shock and surprise at this statement sinking in almost immediately. He just stared at Harry, wondering if this was a joke.**

**But Harry was serious. He watched Ron with a slightly scared look on his face, but maintained his composure. **

**"Harry…Merlin, Harry…Is that why you've become so thin? Why you're so distant? Because you love me?"**

**Harry nodded, unsure why Ron was going with that line of questioning. But he didn't have to wonder long.**

**Ron's face took on a look of annoyance, and slight amusement. "You git…Why didn't you just bloody tell me? I've been in love with you for years!"**

**Harry's mouth dropped open and he stuttered as he spoke. "Wh-what?!"**

**Ron sighed. "Look, I've been in love with you since first year. At first, I thought it was just hero worship…I mean…Harry Potter wanting to be friends with ME? But as the years have passed, I've realized that it's not that…I love you, you idiot. But you don't see me starving myself or losing sleep over it!"**

**Harry was at a loss. Of all possible reactions he'd thought of, that was not one of them. Ron was watching him with a small smirk on his face.**

**"Have you been beating yourself up over this?"**

**Harry nodded, feeling mildly ashamed now. He bowed his head, his cheeks bright red.**

**Ron moved forward and cupped his chin. "Next time, just speak up, okay?" He leaned in and kissed Harry.**

**Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't dwell long on the shock. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ron, drawing him closer. He moaned softly into Ron's mouth and felt the other boy tighten his own hold on Harry.**

**Several minutes of hot, frenzied kissing followed. They eventually had to break for air and because Harry was suddenly feeling extremely warm. **

**Ron looked into his eyes, stroking his cheek. He searched Harry's face for any sign of revulsion or reluctance, but found none.**

**"Ron…" Harry croaked, his voice having attempted to flee moments before. He cleared his throat slightly. "Ron…Let's…sit on the bed, k?"**

**Ron nodded and stood, easily picking up Harry in his arms. Harry yelped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, surprised at the sudden movement.**

**Ron carried him to the bed and gently set him on the covers, sitting as well. He looked at the bed and then next to it, where a small table stood. He opened the drawer, slight suspicion as to what was in there confirmed immediately.**

**"…You want more than snogging, don't you?" he said, lifting out a bottle of massage oil that smelled like strawberries.**

**Harry flushed brilliantly and looked away. "W-well…I'd sort of hoped…But if you don't want to, it's okay!" he added hastily, not wanting Ron to feel pressured.**

**Ron's fingers trailed along his arm in contemplation. "I dunno…Neither of us have ever done this…I'm not sure how we'd go about it…"**

**Harry took a breath and looked at Ron. "Well…if it makes you feel any better, I'm more than willing to let you take me…be on top, you know."**

**Ron's face did indeed seem to relax slightly at that statement and he nodded. He still seemed apprehensive, but after a moment he murmured, "I'd really love to be in you…Dreamt about it for so long…"**

**Harry felt his heart leap as a thrill of relief and desire mixed together and warmed him all the way through. He shifted and moved so that he was on his stomach and had his hands at Ron's belt buckle. **

**He swiftly undid the buckle and slipped the leather from the loops on Ron's jeans. Ron seemed to have frozen, watching Harry.**

**Harry undid the button and zipper and parted the material. He then reached in and slipped Ron's boxers down over the bulge that was steadily growing between Ron's legs.**

**Harry felt his breath hitch as he saw Ron's cock. It was big, and looked hard already. He saw it give an involuntary twitch under his observing gaze and reached for it.**

**Ron hissed through his teeth as Harry's hand closed around the sensitive flesh. He shifted his hips a bit and Harry began a gentle stroking motion.**

**For a while, there was no sound at all. Soon, however, small moans and grunts from Ron echoed off the walls and Harry reveled in the sound. **

**There was something he wanted to try before Ron came. It was a thought that had intrigued him and plagued him for months and now that he had Ron so close, he was going to do everything he could.**

**He leaned down and licked the tip of Ron's cock tentatively. He felt Ron shudder and sensed, rather than saw, him open his eyes and stare. **

**"Harry, what--?"**

**But he never finished the question. Harry took all of Ron into his mouth, his warm, wet tongue circling the head and darting around the width of it.**

**Ron cried out, pleasure shooting through him. He gripped the blanket beneath him and groaned loudly. He was shocked at Harry's enthusiasm and at his eagerness to please.**

**He looked down to see Harry's head bobbing up and down as he continued to take Ron deep in his throat. Suckling sounds could be heard, along with quiet slurping as Harry licked and sucked away the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of Ron's cock. **

**Ron knew he wouldn't last long. He'd waited so long for Harry and now his best friend was doing all the right things to make him hot.**

**"H-Harry…I'm gonna…come…" he panted, wanting to warn Harry of the imminent explosion.**

**He expected Harry to pull back but it didn't happen. Instead, Harry started sucking harder and faster, driving him deeper into his throat.**

**Ron yelled and came hard. He could feel Harry swallowing and it only prolonged his orgasm. He sank his hand into Harry's jet black hair and pulled him closer.**

**Harry moved into the touch and sucked until there was nothing left. He let Ron's cock slip from between his lips and licked the bit of cum that had leaked out off.**

**Ron panted, having sprawled out over the pillows, with his arm over his eyes. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry. His body was tingling in the aftermath of his orgasm.**

**Harry kissed the base of his cock and then kissed upwards, unbuttoning Ron's shirt as he went, until Ron's chest was bared to him. He kissed to the hollow of his throat and his chin, then his jaw and finally, lips met lips and they kissed passionately.**

**Ron stroked Harry's back gently, marveling at the feel of his body. When they broke the kiss, he looked down at Harry, his eyes liquid sapphires.**

**"Merlin…Harry…" he managed, trying to regain his composure.**

**Harry smirked slightly and nuzzled under his chin. "Mmm…Did you like that, Ron?"**

**Ron nodded and closed his eyes momentarily. "Where in the name of Hogwarts did you learn to do that?"**

**Harry flushed slightly and murmured, "Sirius…"**

**Ron jolted and stared at him. "**_**What?!**_**"**

**Harry turned more red. "Well…when we were at Grimmauld Place during the summer…I'd sneak down to see him when I couldn't sleep…He didn't sleep much either. I could tell he had a lot of pent-up stuff in his head and he was always tense…I asked him what I could do to help and after three or four nights, I sucked him off for the first time…Afterwards, he seemed to really hate himself, but I didn't mind doing that for him…Not like we were really related by blood, y'know. But…he told me that he liked it too much…because I was like my father and he'd loved my father…"**

**Ron was speechless for a moment. "You mean…he thought you did things as well as your dad?!"**

**Harry nodded. "He said I was more like my dad than I would ever know and it sickened him to think he thought of me as my dad so much. But I didn't care. If I could make him happy doing that, then I wanted to. That's where my experience is from…"**

**He looked at Ron, who seemed thunderstruck and a little bit thoughtful. He leaned back slightly and said, "Well, then your dad must have been really effing good because you blew me away…"**

**Harry turned red again and wrapped his arms around Ron's middle. He was glad that Ron didn't seem to be too disturbed. He'd never told anyone about his sexual encounters with his Godfather and by doing so with Ron, he was entrusting a valued secret to him.**

**Ron stroked his hair softly and Harry nuzzled him. He leaned down and kissed one of Ron's nipples, making the other boy tremble slightly. He began lightly sucking on it and Ron bit his lip.**

**In a short time, Ron was hard again and moaning softly. Harry thrilled at the fact that he could turn Ron on like that with simple touches and a slightly insistent mouth.**

**Ron growled and suddenly flipped Harry onto his back, hovering over him. Harry stared up into his eyes and recognized the hungry look in them. He shifted his hips a bit and Ron moved up closer to him, slightly pressed against him.**

**Harry groaned as he felt Ron's hardness pressed to his own. He murmured, "Massage oil…"**

**Ron understood and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand. He squeezed some onto his fingers and moved his hand down, slipping a finger against Harry's tight, virgin opening.**

**Harry gasped as Ron's fingertip pressed insistently against his flesh and then groaned when it slipped through the barrier of muscle. It felt odd, and Harry squirmed slightly.**

**Ron slid another finger deep into him, stroking hard and stretching him slightly. Harry gripped Ron's shoulders and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax and simply feel.**

**Ron watched him, moving his fingers steadily in and out of him. He added a third finger after a few minutes and Harry's hips bucked slightly. **

**Harry moved against his fingers, biting his lip and letting out a mewl when Ron brushed his prostate. Ron repeated the movement and Harry squirmed.**

**Ron began making scissoring movements, stretching Harry out. He watched as his best friend flushed prettily as need and pleasure moved through him.**

**At the same time, he filled his other hand with the oil and began stroking his cock, coating it. He stroked and stretched Harry more, growling in anticipation.**

**Harry's breathing sped up and Ron could hear his heart pounding. He gritted his teeth and stroked Harry more, his fingers sliding easily in and out of him.**

**"Ron…Take me…Please…" Harry pleaded, hips moving restlessly.**

**Ron nodded and swallowed. He slipped his fingers from Harry and positioned himself at Harry's opening. With one final questioning look into Harry's eyes, he slid deep into him.**

**Harry cried out and his hips rose from the bed. He moaned deep in his throat and wrapped his legs tight around Ron's waist. **

**Ron wasted no time in building them up. He was eager to make Harry come and was just as eager to come again. He thrust hard and fast, slamming his hips to Harry's.**

**Harry mewled and bucked his hips, surprised by the ferocity of Ron's thrusts, but needing it. He buried his face in Ron's neck and gasped, moaning in the back of his throat. **

**Ron bit and licked Harry's throat, moving with a speed and desire like nothing he'd ever felt before. Harry's body responded to his at the slightest movement and cried out for more.**

**For minutes, the only sound was the slap of flesh against flesh and Harry's moans and mewls. Sweat beaded on Ron's back and ran down his sides as he put everything he had into fucking Harry.**

**Harry was so close. He gripped Ron's flesh in his hands, his head tilted back and his legs wide open for him. The wet sounds coming from his arse where Ron was pounding were turning Harry on more than anything else.**

**Ron shifted slightly, changing up positions and angles. As he did so, he slammed Harry's prostate hard.**

**Harry cried out and came hard, his cum spraying out over Ron's stomach. His arse clenched around Ron and he rode out the waves of absolute ecstasy.**

**Ron slammed a few more times and then couldn't hold back, what with the feeling of Harry tightening around him. He came hard as well, his cock swelling and flooding Harry with his seed.**

**Harry's arse continued clenching, milking every bit out of Ron. Ron grabbed Harry's hips and turned him on his side, lifting one leg over his shoulder. He began slamming as hard as was humanly possible, determined to make Harry come again.**

**Harry yelped as Ron continued working at his sensitive, slick hole. He gripped the pillow beneath him and gasped, panting hard. **

**He reached back to open himself up more and Ron seized the opportunity, driving into him as much as he could. The bed squeaked in protest as Ron began a series of fast thrusts, never letting up on intensity or depth.**

**Harry's breath was sobbing before long and his whole body was crying for absolute release. Ron reached down and began stroking Harry's hard cock in time with his thrusts. **

**A few minutes passed and Harry didn't think he would come again. But Ron changed angles again, hitting his prostate repeatedly over and over.**

**Finally, with a cry of sexual release and fulfillment, Harry orgasmed hard and his body bucked violently as the sensations took him over. He slammed back to meet Ron and yelled when he felt his best friend seated completely in him.**

**Ron slowed and slipped out from him. Harry lay against the pillows, exhausted. He only vaguely registered a gentle kiss that Ron placed on his forehead before everything went blissfully dark.**

**Harry woke some time later with Ron curled around him. He looked down at the red-haired boy and smiled, pulling him close. **

**Ron stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Harry blearily and smirked, "Welcome back to the world."**

**Harry rubbed his eyes and nuzzled Ron. "Ron..that…was amazing…" he murmured, thinking that statement didn't do the joy he felt justice.**

**Ron rubbed his back. "It really was…Merlin…I've dreamt of taking you for a long time, but that was…no fantasy could ever live up to that…"**

**Harry flushed slightly and cuddled him. He felt truly content in his arms and never wanted to move**

**Ron was silent and then said, "Harry, don't ever hide anything like that again…You've had me scared silly…"**

**Looking up at him, Harry realized he meant the loss of weight and paleness he'd developed. He nodded. "I won't…Not to you…Not now that I'm yours and you're mine…"**

**Ron smiled a bit and kissed him. "Will you go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow?"**

**Harry smiled, happy and feeling light. "Anything for you, Ron."**

**Ron smirked. "Good…I'm glad you feel that way." He pinned Harry to the bed and moved over him, beginning to build up the heat of their passion and love again.**

**No matter what lay in the future, Harry felt sure he could face it as long as Ron was beside him. His best friend, his confidante, his only love.**

The End.

**hjpott3r13**


End file.
